FVSaga1
FV saga 1 (1999-2000) Location: Moonlit City, Kingdom of Flavia, Realm of Resha Key Characters: Naz, Sarah, Erika, Andrea Villains: Tania, Valerian Supporting: Lydia, Emeira Andrea, a student who is a scion in a long line of priestesses, was angry that she's told by her mother that she can't practice magic until she's 16. She went out one night to her school just for fun. On the way, she met Erika. Both went to school to do mischief. At school-after evading the guards, they both did their mischief...scribbling on the blackboards, spilling ink bottles, rearranging flowers etc. They encountered a secret hatch in a secluded area of the school (WWII war hatch?) Andrea did not want to go until the adventurous Erika pushed her in first. quite curious...and the interior has exotic furnishings. They found a strange gem floating in the middle of a chamber. Andrea tried using her magic to manipulate it, but somehow the gem siphoned her mana everytime she tries to levitate it to her. Soon she was exhausted. The gem suddenly shone red, and the silhouette of a smiling woman in a robe appeared briefly in Andrea and Erika's mind. The gem began to glow brighter and brighter until the whole chamber was bathed in a red magical nova. They then heard a loud shriek before feeling drawn to the center of the room, towards the gem itself. Andrea felt as if she was becoming a mist, her body dissipating and swirling towards the vortex created by the odd gem. So does Erika. Tania is free What they didn't know was, they had actually released an evil being (imprisoned ages ago in the Ruby gem by priestesses Shirin and Athirra) using Andrea's mana. The malevolent sorceress Tania appeared from the gem, unchanged from the stasis. Now that she's free, she intends to, again, wreak havoc an imbalance between the realm of Resha (their realm) and Hazerath. After sealing Erika and Andrea inside the gem, she went out of the hatch and tried to conjure up a portal to call in her minions, but it only stayed open for 5 minutes enough to call in a few shadow warriors. She needed more mana. As her sceptre was destroyed, she needed a new source of infinite mana. She headed out to the museum, knocking guards asleep with her remaining mana to cast a sleep spell. She found a pair of matching gloves, adorned with ruby-colored jades. She took them. As a test, she transported her former aide, a warlock named Valerian from the past through an arcane gateway. it worked. Valerian used her magic to bring all the bronze statues to life, ransacking the whole museum and scaring the poor guards away. Naz and Sarah The following day, the young disciples Naz and Sarah went to school together and realized that two of their best friends weren't present. The bells suddenly rang and the voice in the intercom told all students to evacuate. Naz and Sarah being nosy stuck around as a pandemonium occured all around the school. Turned out that the shadow warriors summoned by Tania were the ones causing the panic-they was startled by the marching band's practice that they became unruly and attacked everyone. The two disciples of Master Yo Goat sprang into action and defeated the shadows, which all vanished after their killing blows. Erika and Andrea turned up, in their sleepshirts and met with Naz and Sarah, apparently freed from the gem. They told everything about the things that happened last night. Sarah told them about the legend of the Sorceress Tania and how she almost shoved the world into a war with the realm of Hazerath centuries ago bfore being vanquished by two priestesses. Andrea felt bad, and she blamed herself for her impatience. Two mercenaries named Lydia and Emeira showed up and declared that they have everything taken care of. Lydia and Emeira has previously dealt with the statues, and defeated most of the shadow warriors before naz and sarah came. They told the four friends that an energy imbalance is being created everywhere in moonlight city, and is projected to reach an all time high in the coming tri-lunar eclipse. The two mercs sent the four teens home and went on their way. Ambrosia The Sorceress tania heard from her aide Val that a type of stone (that she discovered in her learnings) can release huge amounts of mana when properly catalyzed, named the Ambrosia. but, potent as they are, they are quite inert and brittle. Sadly, Val was transported to the future before she could learn on how to extract it. Then, after going to the library disguised as girl scouts, they found out that the secret has always been guarded by the Flavian priestesses. All they need now is to get a priestess to join their side, and find the main deposit of Ambrosia crystals. They went to every corner of Flavia to search for said crystals. Meanwhile, the disciples were called by their master for a special briefing. Master Yo Goat told them that it will be their last lesson, as a great evil has returned and he is obliged to end it. The tearful departure of Yo Goat came next, he left his students to hunt for Tania. ANdrea's parents argued whether to start her initiation for her entrance to the Reshan Society of Priestesses. Andrea felt hurt when her father made fun of her mage skills, and out of resentment she stole her sister's Priestess garb and wore it-only to realize that she cannot take it off. Fear of being discovered, she intended to teleport herself out of the house with a misspelt incantation. Instead, she ended up on top of the observation tower atop Mungor Hill. A wicked coincidence, Tania and Valerian was also there collecting a few scraps of Ambrosia. They instantly recognised Andrea's garb and kidnapped her. To save Andrea Back in the newly made mage tower in the outskirts of the steppes, they interrogated Ann and forced her to tell everything she knows about the Ambrosia. Andrea who was now declared missing - prompted Naz, Erika and Sarah to rescue her. The chief of Tania's Shadow Warrior, Bayang, with his underlings roamed the city in the night, searching for the Society of Priestesses' main House. Sensing mana, the shadow warriors ambushed Andrea's sister but she was saved by the quick actions of Naz, Erika and Sarah. While battling Bayang, Naz provoked him to tell the location where Andrea was held. Bayang swore to take his revenge on Naz before leaving Andrea's house in bruises. Andrea's sister, with the high council of priestesses then explained to them about the Reshan Society of P'tesses and Andrea's role. Erika asked the head priestess to help defeat Tania, but they declined. They also knew that the sorceress was seeking for the Hidden Ambrosia Cache, and dissatisfied with Ann's lack of knowledge and was planning to throw her into a dimensional void. They plan to regard Ann as just 'collateral'. Sarah was freed from the bind. Naz and Erika left the council sadly. But Erika smuggled out a map to the Well. They went there to get some crystals to barter for the safety of their friend. As they went there, they were secretly followed by the two mercs. When they finally arrive, the two mercs Lydia and Emeira called for Tania and Val to come out. Turns out, the mercs were working for the sorceress. (for the money, lydia said). Val released Ann from her astral prison, while Tania used her arcane knowledge to absorb and concentrate the water-suspended precipitate of the well's Ambrosia into a solid, pure Ambrosia crystal. Our young heroes called the mercs traitors, which brought laughter to them. They then fought (the 3 of them vs the two mercs). Sarah was flung by a judo throw into the well, in which she was submersed for quite a while-drowning in suspended Ambrosia. Tania's magic suddenly became nulled-as Ann who was possessed by the Well's guardian spirit cast a warding spell on her. Tania grabbed the incomplete crystal and started running towards the exit, with Ann hot on her heels. Outside, Val and Ann battled spellcrafts. After a fierce exchange of thunderbolts, fireballs and stone shards, Val ended the battle by conjuring hundreds of Shadow warriors, which surrounded and incapacitated the possessed Andrea. The quick act bought enough time for Val to teleport her mistress and herself back to their lair. Using the last ounce of magic in her, the spirit possessing Ann used an arcane vortex which sucked all of the shadows and flung them into nothingness. With that, the possession ended and Andrea woke up wondering where she was and what she was doing. The Well Inside, Erika and Naz tried their best to defeat the trained mercs using their martial arts. The mercs overpowered their every move and taunted them. Suddenly Sarah sprang out of the well and tackled Lydia, pinning her to the ground. She felt a strength that have never been so strong...(turns out the catalyst for the Ambrosia is BLOOD) and with her new strength beat the mercs into submission, until they are too tired to fight back. Lydia told the heroes that they surrender, and ran out of the cave fearing for her life, with Emeira following suit. Not before putting a sticky grenade on the cave wall. Sarah was thanked by Erika and Naz for saving their lives, and they also expressed wonder on Sarah's newfound strength. They were about to walk out of the dark cave when Naz's eye caught sight of an elongated device stuck to a section of the cave wall. Naz realized what it was, and told his friends to quickly run out of the cave before the grenade explodes. The three of them met the confused Ann and told her about the immminent destruction of the Well. Ann, out of desperation cast a mass teleportation spell seconds before the timer ran out-and ended in the seaside 100 miles from the city. The cave exploded, and the well's contents together with the ambrosia-containing mineral dust was dispersed in a dense cloud enveloping the city. The ambrosia residue deposited throughout the whole country of Flavia. Much later, while hanging out together, Naz wondered aloud of their master's whereabouts. Sarah told Naz that it was time for her to go 'freestyle' and fight without any style restrictions, and master Yo Goat will be okay no matter where he is. Erika asked the gang whether the issue of the sorceress is settled, and whether there is a greater danger waiting for them as the sorcerer knows now that they're the opposition. Andrea suggested that this must be destiny, and they shall be the ones to put a stop to the evil. Naz scoffed it, saying that they're too young and this matter is too heavy to be handled alone. Sarah chimed in, telling them it does not matter anyway, since the sorceress and her aide knew who they are, and all four of them would be a hindrance to her plans. "it's better to die fighting than cowering." Ann then told them that since the garb she wears is permanent, she had to be Initiated as a Priestess at her current age. She showed them her Arcane Revolver given by the High Priestess to her as a casting 'Focus' Item. They then pledged to do what they can to protect the city and its people. A City of Crystals Impatient at the slow rate of the Ambrosia collection and the lack of the knowledge of Ambrosia activation, Valerian decided to help her master by casting a nationwide seeding spell, which caused local deposits of Ambrosia to continuously grow in size and crystallize immediately. She thought that this will make it easier to collect them, and the larger crystal size means greater energy. The mercs lydia and Emeira, after receiving payment from the two sorceresses, began detecting huge energy disturbances. Portals somehow pop open randomly, usually at night, and always brought in creatures from other realms which seemingly have lost their way and wandered to the realm of Resha. Creatures including but limited to Wisps, Demi-Humans, Spirits, Dryads, Sprites, Genies, and Imps. The weird distortions also caused the landscape to meld little by little with the elements from the respective realms. The mercs saw this as a business opportunity and continued in establishing their own 'protection' firm, DrakenGard which offered the city's inhabitants protection from the curious creatures. The firm consisted of a few ragtag mercs who are close friends or allies to Lydia and Emeira (Verm, Angela, Miranda and Ameer) The dispersed Ambrosia aerial dust from the explosion which somehow got into the bloodstreams of random humans by inhalation of ingestion, activating the latent magical energy and turning them into potent users of mana and psi. Some use this ability for good, while others use them for evil respectively. This prompted the Moonlit City Hall to set up a special branch of the Armed Forces called Zoners who are specially trained to deal with the 'activated' individuals. A special training college for soon-to-be Zoners was also established by Warlord Ukyo and her wife Carina. Their son Shi, daughter Ingrid and nephew Kazzer were one of the pioneer students. The growing word of Ambrosia abundance also attracted the attention of Arcane users everywhere. Among them was Queen Mercroft, the ruler of the Mirror Realm; Venus Tai, the dollmaster from Hazerath who wants to create perfect dolls; Wariya, a Sumatran mystic who seeks vengeance to the Flavian royal family; and a host of others. Tania was not the only one this time, and the city will soon be a battleground for the pursuit of magic.